


New home

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan confronts the reality of his new life. Reflection with a hint of homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New home

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, a translation of my Polish story.

**New home**

“So, how do you find Aman?” A question asked suddenly startled him. Elladan turned around abruptly to see his father standing at the doorstep. Deep in thoughts, he had no idea how long had Elrond watched him; Elladan realized with embarrassment that he hadn’t noticed his coming.

“It’s strange,” he answered simply.

Elrond came closer and looked at the distant shore with waves washed softly the sand. He knew very well what his son meant. It’s been some time since the twins arrived from Middle-Earth. Like he predicted, they wanted to know absolutely everything about their new home. So soon after their ship arrived to harbor, they decided to travel around Aman. Their parents assisted them at first.

Elrond remembered the way they travelled; always tensed and vigilant, watching for potential threat. The calmness of the surroundings seemed to unsettle them; it wasn’t what they were used to. They met no one except elves on their way – nothing unusual in Valinor, but the twins had spent too much time travelling around Middle-Earth to drop the habits that not once had saved their lives. But nothing disturbed the harmony here, and the peaceful sleep could only be interrupted by birds singing loudly.

That was the beginning; soon Elrond and Celebrian went back home to let their sons explore the new home on their own. Nevertheless, their father was curious what they thought. He couldn’t ask Elrohir; much to their parents’ surprise, Elladan came home alone. When asked about his brother, he smiled only and answered ‘ _he fell in love’._ He wouldn’t say where and with whom had he left Elrohir, but he assured his father that his brother was in good hands.

                “It’s strange,” repeated Elladan, standing beside his father at the window. “It’s so beautiful, so calm... _Too calm.”_

                “Yes, it may seem so after everything you had to watch for there...”

                “At home,” finished Elladan with strange gleam in his eyes. He still couldn’t get used to thinking that his home was ‘here’ now, that the home wasn’t ‘there’ anymore; it never will. The younger elf’s expression soon softened, as he smiled to cover the bitterness in his words. He couldn’t help it, but sometimes he just couldn’t find his place in here. He had spent the last five centuries almost always on the road, somewhere with his brother or the Dunedains, then lately with Estel. He and his brother had guarded the borders of his home, making sure no one they loved would suffer like their mother. He was always vigilant, with his sword ready to use.

                But here? There was no evil to hunt and fight. A lonely journey wasn’t a way of potential dangers and the nights were safe to sleep. Elladan didn’t know how to live this way. He often caught himself wanting to ask anyone, father, Glorfindel maybe, if they too missed home sometimes. Glorfindel particularly, as he had known Aman before he returned to Middle-Earth for long centuries. Elladan realized he had never thought about that. Had he ever missed Aman, when Bruinen stormed with water after spring thaw and flooded the ford? Did he miss the rough Middle-Earth now, the one the twins left behind, or maybe the one he had once loved, centuries ago?

                Because Elladan did miss it. The wilderness of Middle-Earth, the wind howling, not allowing to set the camp, the mountains, where the slopes were a constant threat... All of this was part of his life, the one that changed so drastically now. Elladan knew that he will get used to this new home, sooner or later. But he also knew he would never forget the place that was his home for almost three thousand years.

 

 


End file.
